judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfic: Before Nut
Chapter I Norris's fluffy squirrel feet splashed on the slippery concrete beneath him as he sprinted through the sewer system. "Nor, the subject has exited the public bus. He's approaching the target's base in approximately 10 minutes," said Bella, Norris's data consultant. Norris and his partner, Bella, were highly skilled agents of the Subject and Target Protection League. Their current target, Target J6, was headquarters in Yonkers. The subject was a dastardly, masked dog named Osirus Blouch. Osirus's main goal was to kill and destroy Target J6, for currently unknown reasons. Norris was taking a short cut under the city roads, to pop up and catch Osirus in the act. Recent sources say that the villain was attempting to break into the target's base, and murder her. Norris must stop him before that happened. Bella, safely back at S.T.P.L. HQ, was talking to Norris through his earpeice. "I'm detecting a man hole above on your left. It probably lead out to Westway Lane, which will lead you straight to the target's base before the subject does. Go quick, we don't have much–" Something burst out of the scummy water and grabbed Norris by the leg. "Bella!" he shrieked. The creature grabbing his was a ghastly varmint. It had on claw of a crab, and another paw of a bear. The face was a grotesque combo on a crab's crusty antenna and a bear's fuzzy nose. The monster yanked Norris into the murky sewage. "...'Orbiss!" Bella said through Norris's earpeice, sounding odd underwater. The disgusting creature clawed at Norris's feet, cutting him several times. Norris couldn't see through the thick sludge, so he didn't see when the next monster swam up from the depths. It was fast in water. It was a large frog/bear, with both claws and flippers. Norris screamed but only emitted bubbles as the new creature started to maul him as well. Norris kicked the crab/bear in the nose, stunning it for a while. He was able to throw off the frog/bear, and swim back up to the surface. "Bella!" Norris screamed. "Norris, are you–What's going–" the earpeice was getting messed up. Suddenly, the frog/bear burst from the water, and flew threw the air, heading straight for Norris. He whacked it with his fist, and the creature flew off to the sewer wall, banging its head and going out cold. The crab/bear emerged from the water, but took one look at Norris and ran away, not wanting to get another blow to the nose. "Bella? Both of those monsters are taken car of". After a few crackles and pops, the earpeice starting working again. "Great. But watch out. The sewer stream you're in drops off in a huge filter that's–" "AAAAHH!". Norris hadn't noticed, but while he was floating in the sewage-y river, he had be heading straight for a huge dropoff, where all the water fell into a distillation plant. Norris fell over the edge, and grabbed a steel ladder just before he fell into oblivion. "Norris! The water stream flows straight down into a heating couldron, to get all the bacteria out! You do NOT want to fall in there!". Norris, sopping and hanging fifty feet above a pot of broiling liquid, felt his grip on the ladder rung weakening. "What do I do?" he demanded. "There's another man hole just above you! It's not as close to the target base as thee last one, but you might just make it!" Bella said. "This shortcut isn't worth it," Norris mumbled to himself, as he located the man hole ten feet above him. He grasped the next rung on the ladder, slowly making his way to the man hole. He grabbed the following rung, not knowing it had a screw dehinged. He screamed as the rung was torn from the wall. He almost fell backwards, but grabbed other rung just in time. He watched the metal rung plop into the steaming sewage below, instantly smelting and melding into the water. Norris gulped, but continued upwards. He finally got to the man hole, and pushed it open. He took out his grapling hook, and used it to help him lift himself up and out. He looked around. He was on a street on blocks away from Target J6's base. "Bella, I'm out. There's no more time to waste. I need to–" Suddenly, a large diesel 32-wheeler barreled down the street, startling Norris, who lost his fotting and fell back through the man hole. His grapling hook got caught on the edge of the hole. Norris plummeted, and his grapling hook tightened up just before he was fried alive. He was so close, he could touch the water with his arm if he tried. "Bella...slight complications". Norris watchced the underside of the truck drive past through the open man hole. "The street is busy. Very busy". "OK, then we'll need to try and get out another way. This place is used for construction workers all the time; the heat in the water can be turned off. If I'm not mistaking, there's a button on the wall, next to the ladder". Norris looked. "Yep". "One should say 'Temperature'. Swing over there and turn that all the way down". Norris swung back and forth, swaying on the grapling hook rope. Each time he got closer to the switch. He finally got it, and cranked it all the way down to "Cold". "I got it!". "Great. Now unhook the grapling hook from your belt". "What? Then I'll fall in the water!". "That's the point!". Reluctantly, Nut unclipped the grapling hook from his belt. He fell head first into the now-freezing sewage water. When he fell in, he was immediately aware of the grody, smiley objects floating in the water. Ew, he thought. He swam around, feeling his way through the water. He felt glass. He was in a tank! He opened his eyes, and the stung horribly. Through the glass, Norris could see people in sweaty orange uniforms sifted through samples of water and testing its purity. It was the distillation plant. He watched as a worker took a new sample, and noticing that the water was cold. Norris was quicky running out of air. He couldn't breathe! He need help. He banged on the glass frantically, screaming bubbles out of his mouth. The workers looked his way, astonished. Norris started to get light-headed. He needed air–NOW! One of the workers slammed a big red button that said "Emergency Fluid Release". Suddenly, the whole tank of sewage split open like and egg. All the water, and Norris, spilled out. "What were you doing in there?!" A worker asked, still looking stunned. "No time to talk!" Norris exclaimed, getting on his feet quickly. "Bella, I–" Norris's earpeice was gone, lost in the waves of brown sludge. Norris sprinted away from the mess, running up the metal stairs. "Hey! Wait!" the worker called. The metal stairs led up and out to a city sidewalk, just across the street from Target J6's base. Norris saw Osirus Blouch just about to enter the building. "NO!" Norris screamed. He ran across the street, leaping over taxis and covertables. He tackled Osirus, pinning him down to the sidewalk. "Don't touch me!" the dog roared, pulling out a gun. Before Norris could react, he was shot in the gut. He instantly collapsed anndd fell unconsious. Chapter II Norris woke up in a bed, with Bella at his side. "You're at the hospital," Bella said. "You've had two surgeries, and should be out of here by tomorrow". Norris groaned. "Did Osirus get away?". Bella shook her head. "The gunshot alerted the police, and Osirus was taken to jail. The target didn't even see what happened". "Good," said Norris. "The S.T.P.L. is moving our stations. From here on out, we're in uber-protection mode. We'll be disguising ourselves as close friends of the target to keep a good watch out". "Disguises?". "Yes. You'll go has Nut Nuttingham–" "Nut? Seriously!" "–And I'll be going as a someone less predictable. My aliasas will be–" Bella pulled a mask out of her pocket and slipped it on. "–Birdena Bittlemeier". The next day, Norris was released from the hospital. "Get ready, it's your first day on the job!" Bella said. She and Norris drove to Target J6's base, which was a plain, brown, square of a building. "Be calm. Don't blow your cover". They both went in. "Quiet on the set!" someone yelled. "Bella–" "call me Birdena!" "–Birdena, what's going on?". "Well, Nut, the target has her own TV show. They're airing the first episode today, Nut". "TV show for what? What does she do?". "She's a–" "Judge Mia, your new assistant is here!" a crewmember called. Norris cringed as a large, sweaty, wrinkled-covered monkey trudged up to him fattly. "Uh..." Norris started, then remembered his lines. "I'm Nut Nuttingham, here for the job of judge's assistant". The monkey –judge– sighed, then turned back too the crewmember. "He's a little...small," she said. The crewmember's veins on his neck pulsed. He clenched the judge's arm and whispered in her ear angrily. Norris could here the hisses and spit-spatting. The judge groaned. "Fine. My first episode starts in two minutes. We're doing three back-to-back episodes in a row for the primere. Be ready". Norris grinned sheepishly and nodded as the judge –Judge Mia– walked away. "Hey, chubbs! The fat one!" Bella called (switching into her aliasas), and Mia turned around, annoyed. "I'm Birdena Bittlemeier. I'm here to GET the job of judge's assistant's assistant. I'm sure I–" "O ho HO, Grandma," said Mia. She leaned forward and pursed her lips. "You won't live long enough to be in the first episode. Get out of my courthouse. NOW!". "Hold on, judge," a crewmember said, walking up behind Mia. "She might be good for a commercial or two". Mia's face turned red, and made violent-grabbing motions over Bella. Then, she spun around and stormed off. "It's the premiere of my show! Everyone should be nice to me!" she cried. The crewmember rolled his eyes. "Another tantrum. Gotta go". He left in Mia's path. Bella turned to Norris, smiling. "We're in," she said. Just then, something buzzed in Norris's fur-pocket. He pulled out his Hipple smartphone and picked up the call. He hung up and looked at Bella, horror in his eyes. "It's Osirus Blouch: He's escaped prison!". Chapter III "The bars were found pried apart by something huge," said Officer Diggins, who was investigating the escape of Osirus Blouch. Norris and Bella stood at the prison, the scene of the escape. "We found four wardens mauled to death; and those were the only witnesses of the escape except the other prisoners who won't say a word". "There's no such animal that can make those," Bella said, pointing to massive claw marks. Officer Diggins shrugged. "So what was it, and how did Blouch control it?". Norris knew that as long as Osirus Blouch was free, Target J6 wasn't safe. "You missed the first three episodes!" Mia exclaimed when Norris returned. He apologized. "I'm trying to mka e show here, and you think it's funny to run off the second it's on air!". After Mia settled down, Norris and Bella were dismissed for the day. They'd have another filming session tomorrow. "It just isn't safe anymore with Blouch running free. And those weird animal-mixes could attack at anytime. So I've hired some extra help," Bella told Norris when they got to the hotel they were living at while watching the target. "Help?" Norris said. Bella nodded. "Come on it, guys!". Suddenly, something tore through the thin drywall on the other side of the room. It was red and monstrous. It had teeth the size of butcher knives. It ran towards Norris, foaming at the mouth. "LEVIATHAN!" a voice roared. Norris looked up towards the hole in the wall. A small squirrel stepped into the room. But something looked slightly off. The monster stopped in its tracks, and spun around to face the squirrel. "Why should I listen to you?" it growled raspily. Norris flinched. It talked? "These are our new clients. And judging by that squirrel's 40 degree twitching of his fingers, he's doubtful. We need to make a good impression". "I'm sorry...who are you?" Norris asked the squirrel. "She's Cylvia Lee, half-squirrel half-super computer," said Bella. "She's...what?". Cylvia grasped her left her and pulled. She peeled off half of her face, revealing wires and gears and computer chips instead of normal squirrel inards. "Ah!" Norris jumped back a little. Cylvia stuck the flap of skin back onto her face. "I can compute one million math problems all at once, and get the answer to all of them in less than one millisecond," boasted Cylvia. Leviathan rolled his eyes. "They'll be posing as your grandchildren," Bella said. "I'm not THAT old!" protested Norris. Bella continued, "Their names will be Butt and Nutella. To go with the theme". Norris rolled his eyes. "Who will be protecting you, Bella? We aren't going to be is the same place at the same time". Bella smiled. "Come on in!". A steaming red circle was suddenly carved in the glass window. With a "Hi-ya", someone punched the circle in. Two spry baby-faced beings slithered into the hotel room, brandished large ray guns in holsters. "Meet Lora and Bora, the greatest spy time in all of the world". Leviathan growled, and bolted for the twins. "Leviathan, NO!" Cylvia screamed. Lora lifted her gun and shot it straight at Leviathan. Cylvia lifted her hand, which emitted a forcefield that wrapped around Leviathan, protecting him from Lora's gun. "Enough!" Bella exclaimed. "No fighting!". Lora and Bora glared at Cylvia, and Leviathan growled. Norris massaged his head, getting a splitting headache. Things just kept getting more complicated. Chapter IV "It's time to get someone on the inside," Blouch uttered to himself. "...Someone close to the target that can get my information". He picked up his phone and typed in a random number. "Hello?" somone said on the other line. "You are being drafted to do my biddings. Agree or we will destroy you," Blouch said. "I...I...What's the deal?". Blouch told him. "That's it? And I'll get five thousand a day?". "Certainly," said Blouch, grinning. "Fine...I'm in". "Perfect. You better have her wrapped around your stupid finger by Christmas or we'll kill you". Blouch hung up, just after he heard the sound effects of a violent video game on the other line. Nut had was in three more episodes on Judge Mia. "My Christmas special is tomorrow. Don't mess it up," Mia ordered. Norris sighed, but agreed to come. He and Bella had been getting complaints from Lora and Bora. "Nothing's happening to you!" they told Bella. "Where's the action?". It's true, Bella had still not been picked to be in an episode. But she promised Lora and Bora to give them a raise. But apparentley they didn't care, because one day Norris and Bella got a surprise in their hotel room. Lora and Bora walked in, followed by and extrmely tall look-alike, with hair. "And wh are you?" Bella demanded. "I'm Kora, Lora and Bora's supervisor from their agency. They tell me they've been 'extremely underworked by their clients': you?" the lady said. "Well, it's not our fault Blouch hasn't attacked us yet!" Norris said. Kora sighed. "Yes, but it is your fault that you hired my best agents for someone who probably doesn't even exist!" Kora said, her voice raising. "He does so exist, didn't you watch the news! Didn't you hear about his big breakout?". Kora fumed. "I don't believe anything the news says. Media is a filtered bucket of lies ran by–" Suddenly, something scampered out of a hole in the wall. It bit Kora right in the ankle. "OOOWW!" she screamed. Norris looked at the small creature: It had the body of a mouse, but it had a miniature shark head instead of a mouse head. "What is it?" cried Kora. Dozens more shark-mice flooded out of the hole in the wall, piling on top of Kora. "KORA!" Lora and Bora said in unison, both pulling out their ray guns. Kora was being ambushed by the creatures. Her face was covered, and her screams were muffled. Bora shot her ray gun mindlessly. "Stop! STOP!" Kora shrieked. The hotel door opened again. It was Cylvia and Leviathan. Leviathan instantly perked up, and ran for the shark-mice. He swallowed each one whole until Kora was mice-free. "Leviathan, you'll get stomach cancer!" Cylvia scolded. "I think their's enough action," Bella said. "Do you, Madame Kora?". Kora looked furious as she got up to her feet. "Fine. But I'm watching them both, 24/7! I'll be right behind whatever stupid plan you're doing!". Chapter V Norris watched from the sidelines as Mia acted in front of the camera. She was walking next to a small brown monkey named Fransisco. Fransisco had ran into the studio that morning, begging for a job. The crewmembers finally gave in, but insisted that he was only a guest star. But Mia seemed to be enjoying herself. Bella stood next to Norris, followed by Lora, followed by Bora, followed by Kora. "We aren't doing ANYTHING!" Bora complained to Kora. Kora tapped Bella on the shoulder. "You said they'd get some action today!" she told Bella. Bella balled up her fists. "Look, I–" "Hey, Birdena, Bella, Ella, Kit!" the crewmember called, using their code names. "We need some extras for the city-square scene!". Lora and Bora high-fived, and Kora glared at Bella. "This is hardly action...". Norris watched as Bella, Lora, Bora, and Kora walked around in the background as Mia pointed out a ring to Fransisco. It was Season 5; Norris had been acting in Judge Mia for years now. Bella had gotten a larger role. JMN had hired a new actor to play Mia's rival, Judge Maya. Lora and Bora, always followed by Kora, watched carefully from the sidelines as Bella acted in her small commercial roles. Cylvia and Leviathan watched as well. Norris got more roles as the show went on. Everything was smooth until the premiere of Season 8... Chapter VI "Hello, I-I'm auditioning for Mia's i-intern," said the floppy dog on JMN Studio's doorstep. "We're just about to film," Norris tells the dog. "But, come on in". Norris led the dog into the building and down the hall to Mia's office. "Mia? There's someone applying for your intern out here". Mia opened her office door and peeked out. The dog smiled sheepishly. "H-hi, I'm Humphrey D-Dooberton". Mia looked directly at Norris. "Really? Really?". Norris shrugged. "He's the only one who auditioned. Give him a try". Mia rolled her eyes, but let Humphrey into her office. Norris walked back to his own office. A second later, he heard a shriek. He sprinted out of his office and flung Mia's door open. Humphrey was sitting happily in a chair, but Mia looked horrified. "Mia? What's wrong?". Mia turned to Norris. "Nothing. He's perfect. Perfect. He got the job". Norris was in disbelief. Humphrey got up from his chair and walked out the door. "Th-thank you," he called. Norris narrowed his eyes. Something fishy had just happened. Norris squinted at the creatures that had just walked into the courthouse. They were disgusting halfbreeds. Norris studied them again...then he remembered. The creatures that attacked him in the sewer, and the ones that attacked Kora! Norris met eye contact with Cylvia and Leviathan, who were standing just behind the camera's view. Cylvia transformed her squirrely paw into a large, cannon-like gun. She pointed it at the halfbreeds, preparing to destroy them. "Action!" a crewmember announced. The camera began to roll, and Cylvia had to put her gun down. Norris quickly slid into his role. "Let the case commence! The halfbreeds versus the world, represented by Birdena". Bella, who had finally gotten a large role, much to the happiness of Lora and Bora who were had a gun for each person in the courthouse just encase they did something, smugly walked out of the crowd. As the case continued, Humphrey spoke up. "I-I don't think they should die!" he cried. Norris got suspicious. Why was he defending them? The case ended; The halfbreeds won. After almost everyone else was gone, Norris watched as Humphrey and the halfbreeds walked off to the side to talk. Strange, thought Norris, very strange. Chapter VII Blouch looked up as someone banged on the door. "Come in," he said. Fransisco barged into the office. "Do you have more information form me?" Osirus Blouch asked. Fransisco gritted his teeth. "NO, I don't! You promised me 5,000 dollars a DAY!". Blouch put his finger to his lips innocently. "Did I? I swear I said 5,000 every year". Fransisco stomped the ground. "No, you did NOT! You know what? I QUIT! You aren't getting anymore insider info from me ANYMORE!". "Oh, really? But you're still in the show. You can't make the show come to a screeching hault". "I have my ways," Fransisco said before storming out the door. Blouch chuckled to himself. That stupid monkey thought he could escape the great Osirus Blouch? What an idiot. Norris and Bella sat on their S.T.P.L. laptops in their hotel room. They were watching the "Target Danger Detection Radar". "I slipped a chip in Humphrey's lunch yesterday. If he consumed it, this should tell us exactly where he is and all that fishy business that's going on". Norris watched the blinking dot on the screen that was Humphrey. "Hey, he's on the move!" he announced. Bella and Norris watched Humphrey's dot move through the screen. Norris turned it to satellite view, so he could see the roads and such. "He's walking out of a...dark alley?". "...Suspicious," mumbled Bella. Suddenly, the dot disappeared. "He's gone!". "Gone? He must have barfed up the chip!". Someone knocked on the door. Norris opened it. It was Leviathan! "Cylvia's gone," the dinosaur said in his crackly voice. "Gone? Where'd she go?". Leviathan sighed. "We have to go find her," said Bella. Chapter VIII They checked the courthouse, the preschool, and the hotel. But Cylvia Lee the cysquirrel was no where to be found. "Hey, look!" Bella exclaimed as they were walked on the street. Two footprints were next to eachother in the mud. One was a crab claw, and the other was a bear paw. "The halfbreeds!" Norris exclaimed. Bella, Norris, and Leviathan followed the crab/bear path until they got to a dark alley where the tracks stopped. "It's the alley we saw on the radar!" Bella said. "But the tracks end here, just like Humphrey's dot disappeared. Somehow they're connected...". "Norris, do you think...". "It's not...possible...". "Cylvia IS Osirus Blouch!" Leviathan exclaimed. "I knew she was moronic!". "No, you idiot," Bella snapped. "Humphrey is Osirus Blouch!". Norris was filming the final episode of Judge Mia. Episodes earlier, Fransisco had drastically changed the script. He and Mia had broken up, and that's when the monkey bolted off. They had to hire another monkey to play his role in "Judge Mia Forever". Everyone was bunched around Mia and her family. "Mia, after all we just went through?" Norris acted. "Don't worry! HUMPHREY can take my place!" Mia said jollily. Norris's heart plummeted. He made eye-contact with Bella, who also looked horrified. The episode ended, and Humphrey quickly dashed off. "Where's he going?" Norris murmured to Bella. Suddenly, Norris got a call. He picked up his phone. "Hello? Leviathan? What? WHAT? We'll be right there!". Chapter IX Bella and Norris met up with Leviathan at the dark alley. Lora, Bora, and Kora were there with him. "What's going on?". "Monster, here, found a secret entrance under all the mud," said Bora. It was true. Leviathan had cleared away all the mud on the pavement, revealed a square trap door. "So that's how they kept disappearing!". "Humphrey must have kidnapped Cylvia and dragged her down there!". "And if i'm not mistaking...Humphrey must have ran from the courthouse to here...He's probably down there right now!" said Bella. Norris pulled open the hatch, which opened with surprising ease. Norris looked down. It was a very tight, cramped slope that slid into darkness. "Who's going first?" asked Norris. Lora and Bora both did triple back flips and rolled down the slide. "OK...and who's next? Bella?". Bella jumped in as well, followed by Kora, and finally Norris and Leviathan. It was a bumpy ride down; Norris skid down the slide at a fearful speed. Finally, he plopped out of the slide into a total-concrete room. "Ow. Where are we?" Lora said. "DETECTING INTRUDER!" A loud voice boomed. Suddenly, a ray gun protruded from the wall and shot a laser beam straight at Lora. It hit her squarely in the head, blowing her to smithereens. Bora was about to shriek, but Kora slapped a hand over her mouth. Norris looked at the pile of ashes in horror. Bella pulled something out of her flab-pockets. It was a pen and a small notebook. She wrote something the showed it to the others. 'It's a sound-detecting security system,' the paper read. 'We need to make it to that door over there. If anyone makes a sound, you'll end up like Lora'. Bella pointed to a small opening on the opposite wall. Norris, Bella, Kora, Bora, and Leviathan got to their feet and slowly started walking to the door. Kora's designer hat fell off her head, and landed on the ground with the slightest noise. The ray gun incinerated the hat in less than a second. Kora began to silently sob. They finally got to the door, and the slipped through it, closing the door behind them. "LORA!" cried Bora, bursting into tears. Kora put her hand up to feel her head. "...My hat". "Look, it's too bad about Lora. But we have to keep moving," said Norris. They were in a narrow hallway made out of thin steel, like a large vent. The group continued through the hallway, Bora still sobbing, and Kora mumbling about her hat. Kora, who was in the front, stepped on a steel plate...and it suddenly broke and came out from underneath her. "YYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAIIIII!" she shrieked as she plummeted through the opening. "KORA!" bellowed Bora. Everyone peeked through the hole. Kora was laying on the top of another steel tunnel. Below them was a huge, complex crossroads of dozen and dozens of other steel tunnels, intersecting and connecting everywhere. "Whoa," Leviathan grumbled. "Are you OK?" Bella called. Kora nodded. "Yah...*sniff* I think...". Bella scoffed. "Oh, brother". "We'll come down there with you," Bora said. She slipped through the opening, and landed next to Kora. "Come on you guys!" she called up. Norris and Bella dropped down, making a dent in the steel tunnel's exterior. "Come on, Leviathan!" Bella said. Leviathan reluctantly let himself drop. But the extra weight was too much. The tunnel collapsed the second Leviathan landed. "AAHHH!". Everyone toppled, screaming in fright. Bora grabbed another tunnel, and Kora grasped onto her hand. Norris and Leviathan both grabbed separate tunnels. Bella grasped onto Norris's paw, making a chain. "W-what now?" Bella said. Her hand began to look purple from the strain on Norris's hand. "i...can't...hold...ON!" Bora screamed. She let go, and she and Kora fell even further down. "Bella, your grapling hook, NOW!" cried Norris. Bella pulled out her grappling hook and shot it at Bora. It caught onto her shirt and tightened, just before they both fell into oblivion. "Thanks..." Bora said. Kora started crying again. "Hey...I smell something..." said Leviathan. "Excuse me?" Norris said. "It smells like...Cylvia! Down there!". Leviathan pointed to the darkness below. "What? She can't be down there". "My nose NEVER lies!" Leviathan yells. He lets go of the tunnel he's grasping, and we watch him disappear below. "LEVIATHAN!" Bella screamed. "We have to go after him!" Norris said. He let go of his tunnel, and he, Bella, Bora, and Kora fell down into the unknown. Chapter X They fell through the darkness after a minute of falling, they each landed in individual nets. "Where'd everyone go?" called Norris. It was so dark, he couldn't see anyone. "We're here!" they all replied. A blaring light turned on. It was so bright, it made Norris cringe and get a headache. "Well, you f-finally get h-here," said a voice. Norris looked around. The nets were hanging from metal rods, and suspended over a dozen churning meat-grinders. On a platform to their left, was Humphrey. The platform was steel, and held up by thick ropes over the gears. In his paw was a remote with six buttons. Norris noticed an empty net next to Bora. "That one was going to be for Lora...but I h-heard she didn't make it," said Humphrey with a grin. "YOU KILLED HER!" Bora roared. "Careful, now. I can press this button and you'll fall into the meat-grinder. Don't want that, d-do we?". Norris noticed that Humphrey still stuttered. He was nervous...but why? "Let's us go, Osirus!" screeched Bella. "Oh, but you'll miss the show! It's not just you I'm here to kill...Bring him down!". Something fell from above. It landed on Humphrey's platform with a thud. Norris gasped. It was Fransico, wrapped up in a rope! "What are you doing with him?" Norris asked. "Well, you were too stupid to figure this out, but he was on my the whole time...at least until r-recently". Fransisco started to cry. With a grunt, Humphrey kicked Fransisco off the platform. Kora screamed as the monkey fell into the grinder with a horrible slicing sound. "Th-that's what happens when you mess with M-ME!" Humphrey yelled. "And our next attraction...". Another being fell onto the platform. "MIA!" Norris screamed. Judge Mia, who was not tied up, lay on the platform whimpering and sobbing. "I auditioned for the job as judge, but SHE got the job instead of ME! I-I've been training my whole life, and here SHE comes, wanting the job just because she's bored of being an author! SHE DESTROYED MY LIFE!". Humphrey kicked Mia in the gut, and she barfed up blood. "What have you done with Cylvia?" Leviathan asked. Humphrey grinned. "Oh, her? The robot? Come on down, Cyl!". Something else fell onto the platform. It was Cylvia. Half of her face was ripped of, revealing the robot side of her. "She's been h-helping me control the halfbreeds and...and...HELP! HELP! This crazy robot has been using me as her slave!" Humphrey bellowed. Bella gasped. "You SAID you needed my HELP to get the judge!" Cylvia spat. "Yes, but it's gone too far!" Humphrey said. "Cylvia...you're Osirus Blouch?" Leviathan asked. The cysquirrel shrugged. "You could say so. When I got a job watching Norris, this guy asked for my help. I had inside info, and he needed that info...So we made a perfect team!". Suddenly, Judge Mia kicked Cylvia in the knees. "OW! You're so gonna get it!". She picked up Mia and held her over the mead-grinder. "No!" Norris cried. "Don't!". "Yah!" screamed Humphrey. "Don't! I give up, you're on your own!". He tackled Cylvia, who released Mia. She clambered back onto the platform to safety. Cylvia and Humphrey started brawling. "Pssst," said Bella to Norris. Bella pointed to Leviathan, who had chewed himself free from the net. "I'll get you guys out," Leviathan said. "No, just me. We don't have enough time," said Bella. Leviathan crawled over to Bella's metal rod and chewed on her net. She grabbed onto the rod, and the net fell into the meat grinder. "Wait, let me help!" said Norris. But Bella shot her grappling hook at the platform, and was already swinging over. She landed, and helped Judge Mia get up. "Use the hook to get to the other side, your honor," Bella directed the wounded judge. Mia swung across on Bella's hook, and Leviathan helped her onto the rod. "Your days are numbered, Cyborg!" Bella roared. She jabbed Cylvia in the face, sending sparks flying. "If I die, you're coming with me!" Cylvia screamed. She transformed her bionic paw into a chainsaw and sliced the rope holding up the platform. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Norris shrieked. The platform fell into the meat-grinder, with Cylvia, Humphrey, and Bella all on it. The metal hit the gears and exploded. The shockwave hit Norris and he blacked out. Epilogue "This just in," said Elmer on News Channel 4. "A massive explosion between two buildings reveals a hidden lair-like chamber! Police have so far found only four survivors". Norris and Judge Mia sat in the back of a stationary ambulance, wrapping in shock-blankets. Bora was killed in the explosion, and Cylvia, Humphrey, and Bella were grinded into meat-bits. Leviathan sat by Norris's feet, for once not growling. Kora was about to drive away in her covertable, but she stopped and rolled down the window before she left. "Sense both of my top agents are dead...I was wondering if I could employ you?" Kora asked. Norris shook his head. "Not a chance". Kora shrugged and drove off. "So...your name's not Nut?" asked Judge Mia. Norris shook his head. "It's Norris". Mia cringed. "And I'm guessing Birdena wasn't really Birdena?". "Nope". "...And you've been spying on me for twelve years, protecting me?". "Yep". Judge Mia scoffed and threw off the blanket. "Well! I will certainly not be letting you back in my courthouse anymore!". She started to storm off. "But you cancelled the show. You don't have a courthouse anymore". Judge Mia lowered her head sadly. "Oh...yeah...". Then, she walked off. Norris called S.T.P.L. and told them that Osirus Blouch was defeated. They congratulated him, and he was promoted. But he didn't say that the real hero was Bella...